Junior
by FromNowuntill4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>Matthew is pregnant! How is that possible? i dont know. WARNING: fail story, yaoi, language, major OOC moments, and...yeah. HUMAN FIC!  /. /</html>
1. Chapter 1

Wooooow….im not…sure about this one…im not the best writer in the world ( im not within a million miles of it either.) but im doing a roleplay with a friend of mine and..well…yeah…we made Canada get pregnant, and then I watched this movie, Junior, (not a great movie) and so….yeah…..Please review and let me know if I should change the rating…or…just,…not continue the story…ehe…-runs back to her hidey hole- ( Also, I don't think the genre is quite right, so let me know if I should change it…)

Matthew patted his swelling stomach lightly and sighed. He looked up at his brother, who looked as if he were about to cry. "h-h-how….c-could….y-you….?" his lip quivered. Matthew rolled his eyes. "Al, its not that big of a deal." Alfred's blue eyes widened and he gawked at his younger brother. "It is too a big deal Mattie! Your pregnant! How did you- why did you- how did that-?" Alfred continued to sputter unfinished questions. Matthew couldn't help but smirk. He had know idea how he could have gotten pregnant without the necessary 'parts' but it had happened, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Plus he didn't want to get rid of the baby. It was Ivan's, after all. He didn't want to hurt Ivan…he loved him more than anything. And now, he had to love this baby too. There was a rush of footsteps and the door to Matthews house was swung open. " Matthew! Lad, what the bloody hell happened?" Arthur Kirkland looked breathless and frustrated. "I heard that you…erm…I heard that you-" he stopped as soon as he saw Matthews bloated middle and his eyes went wide. "M….. .Matthew…." He suddenly went red and advanced on his son. "How. The. Bloody. Hell. Did. That. Happen?" he pointed an accusing finger to Matthews stomach. Matthews hands went down and caressed the small developing bubble. "I.. don't…know. But…its not that big of a deal. M actually kind of happy." He smiled at Arthur, but it faded when a hand was raised and his father looked as if he were about to smack some sense into his son. "You don't even have a uterus! Or a…a….vagina! And who the hell did you sleep with? I'm going to murder the bloody git for doing this to you!" Matthew shrank back but regained his courage and stood as straight as he could and held a determined look in his eye. He took a deep breath and explained the situation slowly.

"_IVAN~" Matthew moaned as his prostate was struck once again. The Russian smirked. " say my name again." His eyes glinted as he watched the young Canadian clutch the sheets and pant heavily. "Ivan…Ivan…!" He bit his lip and continued to say the Russians name on command. Ivan pulled out slowly and pushed back in a little harder than he wanted to and flinched when the boy under him made a pained sound. "f-faster…!" Ivan blinked, but complied, quickening his pace. The boy under him continued to moan and say his name. Ivan leaned forward and bit his young lovers neck. He enjoyed the little pleasured noises that came from the boy. After a good hour exhaustion took over and he rolled off the young boy, breathing heavily. His hand resting on the boys back and said boy shivered. "how was that, Matvey~?" he asked quietly, giving a tired grin. The young boy simply nodded and closed his eyes. Eventually sleep overtook both of them and they began to snore lightly._

Matthew took a breath and continued. "and about a week later….well…" he laughed nervously and patted his bloated middle gently. Arthur and Alfred were staring at him both in anger and disbelief. " I guess it just happened…" Arthur closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "Matthew….I thought I raised you better than to have sex before-" "Don't be such a hypocrite Arthur!" Matthew cut his father off. He had never dared do that before, but he couldn't stand his father preaching to him like this. He had done it so many times before and he was sick of it. Especially now that he was on his own and taking care of himself. And now that he finally had someone in his life, and another person coming soon, he wasn't going to be pushed around so easily. He glared at his father and crossed his arms. " I know that you had Alfred before you and mom were married! So you don't have a right to tell me to wait!" His father looked shocked, then he grew a little more red in the face. " Don't talk to me like that Matthew. I'm still your father and you know bloody well where your place is." Matthew was about to protest, but his brother spoke first. "Mattie! You…had s-sex with.. with…Commie?" his brother sniffed. Matthew rolled his eyes. "He's not a communist Alfred. Just because hes Russian doesn't mean that he HAS to be a 'commie'." Alfred started sobbing. _Why does he do this? He always over dramatizes things!_ Matthew thought angrily, and uncrossed his arms. " why do you suddenly care anyways? If I had sex with anyone else, you wouldn't bat an eye! But as soon as I have sex with Ivan, you freak out!" Arthur was shocked to hear that his son had sex more than once. " Its IS a big deal Mattie! you've never gotten pregnant! How the hell did you even get pregnant? that's not physically possible!" Matthew had been putting up with his brother repeating this for over an hour. And he was getting sick of it. He _knew_ this was impossible! He _knew_ this was crazy! He didn't need to be reminded of it every time his broth opened his mouth! That was it. He wanted his brother and father _out_ of his home. NOW. Arthur was going on about being responsible and how he should take Matthew over his knee and how Matthew was embarrassing him and- "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Both of the other men jumped at the sudden raise in Matthews voice. Matthew was sending both of them a death glare and war pointing at the front door. "right now. I don't need either of you to preach to me or save me. I can take care of myself." Alfred sadly walked out the door, Arthur stayed right where he was, he was livid. " Matthew. I have been far to lenient with you these past years."

"I don't care. Get out. You are intruding on my property." Matthew stated blankly. " if you're not gone in 30 seconds, I'm calling the cops." He was still pointing to the door. Arthur glared at his son. "You wouldn't dare." Matthew narrowed his eyes. "try me Arthur." he looked at his watch. " 10 seconds." Arthur huffed and turned to the door. "when you've cooled off, come talk to me." With that, he left Matthews house. Matthews knees buckled at the last thing his father had said. "_hen you've cooled off…" _The words were turned over in his head. Repeated over and over. Matthew grew even angrier. How _dare_ he! He was the one who was getting pissed and going on and on about how Matthew was an embarrassment and how he was being immature and having whoring himself out and somehow getting pregnant. _UHG! Matthew kicked the wall. Warm tears ran down his face. He was always treated like a child. By his father, his mother, his brother….the only one who didn't treat him like that was Ivan. Matthew sighed at the thought of his lover. The tall blonde had helped and noticed Matthew when he had been hit by a car about a year ago. He wasn't that noticeable and kind of invisible…He loved Ivan with all he had, but he hadn't seen him for over 2 months… he was loosing it. He hated living without Ivan. He smiled at the thought of those violet eyes and that large scarf that Ivan was rarely seen without. How he wished Ivan would come and see him. He wanted to be in Ivan' strong arms and listen to that thick accent of his. He wanted to be sitting in Ivan' lap and watching T.V and just talking about whatever crossed their minds. And then as if on cue, Ivan rushed into Matthews house, without knocking….of course. But he could forgive Ivan for anything. Ivan looked out of breath and rushed over to his young lover and pulled him into a tight hug. "why are you crying Matvety….?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T DEVSERVE TO OWN HETALIA!**

I'm gonna apologize in advance for grammar errors…ehe Anywho! Here's the second chapter earlier than I intended! I _should_ be studying for finals BUT since I am awesome, Im typing this up instead~ ^.^ Enjoy~

Matthew was taken back by the sudden appearance of Ivan, but hugged back none the less. "why are you crying?" Ivan repeated the question with a little more concern. Matthew set his head on the others chest. "im..just…tired.." The Russian hugged a little tighter "are you mad at me?" Matthew looked up, he must have looked confused because his lover frowned deeply and looked guilty. "…I..I thought you would hate me for….for….um…" he motioned to Matthews tummy bubble. "I swear I didn't mean to- I don't even know how it- Im so very sorry Matvey!" The Canadian smiled weakly. "I don't hate you. I don't b lame you for what happened either. Im actually a little excited~" his smile grew. Ivan still had guilt written all over his face. "…im sorry I didn't come to see you sooner…" Matthews smile faded a little. "I…I thought you would hate me, so I just assumed." He bit his lip. "im j-just really sorry…" Matthew smiled and placed an affectionate kiss on his lovers lips. "no need to worry. you're here now. I forgive you~" Ivan looked slightly taken back, but he smiled and kissed Matthew back gently. (insert fangirl screams)

They had been sitting on the couch for a good while, just talking and eventually the subject went to the little baby inside the Canadian. " so… where is it going to come out?" Matthews eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "I…I don't know…" Ivan laughed at the reaction lightly. Matthew blushed and sighed. "my belly button maybe…" Ivan grinned. "hopefully not your dick~" A random curl in front of Matthews face bobbed a little and he blushed furiously. "O-Of course not! w-why would you think that?" "well, we wouldn't want it coming out that way…it would make you stick look….ehe~" "why the hell are you thinking about it?" Ivan chuckled. "no reason Matvey~" Matthew sighed and leaned on Ivan. "im glad you came to see me. Arthur and Alfred were here to….but…." Ivan nodded. "I understand…. Why would you expect any different from those two?" Matthew shook his head. " I just figured they might have been a little more…_nice_ about what they were saying to me." He felt himself being pulled onto a large lap. Matthew wrapped his arms around the Russians neck and leaned on his chest. "I love you so much Ivan~" Ivan grinned and placed a hand on his lovers stomach. it moved a little. Matthew gasped and blushed. "sorry…it does that…'' he laughed lightly.

Ivan still felt guilty and confused as to _how_ this could have happened. Matthew didn't have the parts to even carry a baby! he didn't have the natural tools to help the baby survive! He doubted if it was going to come out at all. But he knew it was there. it couldn't be helped. Maybe they would have to do a c section. He couldn't imagine how Matthew had explained this to his doctor when he had confirmed the pregnancy. Ivan hadn't been there…he wished he had been. He should have been there for Matthew in the past few months. He started to think how cheap the boy must have felt when he left the morning after their passionate night. He frowned at how hurt Matthew had looked that morning. Maybe he should leave the boy be? Maybe he should just forget about this whole thing? Maybe he could just leave right now and never have to deal with it? _no. don't think like this! _He was going to make he never hurt his angel again. He would stay by his side forever. He was going to be a good father. at least he hoped. And If the baby didn't make it, he still had Matthew, _His_ Matthew.

Ivan was thinking this way for god knows how long. When he finally returned to reality, Matthew was asleep, curled against his chest. he was snoring lightly, his hands resting on his tummy bubble, a small smile on his face._ So cute~_ Ivan proceeded to place one hand behind the boys back, and his other under his knees. He lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom, careful not to smack the boys head on the door frame. Once the boy was tucked in he leaned foreword and kissed his forehead lightly. _sleep well Matvey~_

_O.o Sorry for the shorter chapter! I had nooo idea how to end the it, so I just said 'screw it' and gave yall this~ - shot - I apologize again for grammar errors! im not very good at spotting them. ehe… but just so you know, im sort of writing this as I go along, I know your not supposed to do that, but im the laziest person in the world, so if I have any plot holes or something let meh know! ill be happy to change it. this is my first time writing a multi chapter thing, so….yeah….im surprised I even got to the second chapter! ill start writing the next on ASAP!_

_- shot repeatedly -_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!**

-happy face- New chapter! Oh happy day! I was trying to come up with ideas for bitchy Canada, and the most I could come up with is what you will be reading~ not much I hopes u enjoy~!

"I'm hungry..!" Matthew huffed as he plopped down on the couch and winced a little as he did so. Ivan felt annoyed._ he ate an hour ago!_ "you ate an hour ago…" The young boy glared at Ivan and pointed to his stomach. "_This_ thing is sucking it out of me!" he pouted. Ivan gave an exasperated sigh. "Matvey…I don't thing anything is open this late…" "McDonalds." Ivan's stomach churned. He hated the greasy food that those restaurants provided. They always made him feel sick. "I don't think-" "McDonalds!" "Matvey I-" "Ivan, I want McDonalds. There's a 24 hour one down town." Matthews pout stayed on his face. His hands resting on the large bulge in the boys stomach. Ivan huffed and stood up from the couch. "fine. What do you want?" "French fries~" Ivan's stomach churned again. "you shouldn't just eat French fries…" Matthew sent his lover a death glare. "French fries." Ivan shrunk back a little and nodded slightly. "Fine. French fries you want, French fries you get. that's all, Da?" Matthew nodded slowly, his face softening a little. "thank you~" he smiled sweetly. As soon as Ivan was out the door the baby moved and Matthew felt a huge pain in his chest. "ahh….!" he doubled over as far as he could (which wasn't far at all) and whimpered. _Hey…stop moving you little bastard! Your hurting me…._he thought bitterly.

Matthew had semi enjoyed being pregnant. It was pretty nice having Ivan run errands on a whim. Though he did feel a little guilty for making him run around for him all the time. The other thing he hated about this pregnancy was the fact that every time the baby moved, he felt like some one stabbed his chest. He figured he might have to call his doctor about it soon…and maybe his therapist. He looked at the time. 12:33. _im so tired of this…_the baby moved again. "ow!" he pushed in on his stomach and let out a string of curses in French. "Stop it! Your hurting your papa-momma!" He glared down at the huge bubble.

He wondered just _where_ the baby was. Yeah, it was inside, but….he didn't have a uterus! How the hell was this thing getting so big? Matthew wondered how the baby was hurting his chest when it moved. He doubted it was close, it felt as if it were by his stomach somewhere. He sighed. He would _have _to call his doctor up about this. He really hated talking to his doctor about the baby. He always felt like the doctor was giving him…looks' when he had his back turned. He felt like his doctor laughed behind his back about how unnatural he looked. People at work did. His boss almost fired him for it. He was growing to hate being pregnant. He thought more than once about aborting the baby and just moving on. But he felt like Ivan wanted the baby. He didn't want to hurt Ivan. But now he was worried more about his health than anything.

Ivan pulled up to the McDonald's and his mouth dropped open. It was_ full_! The drive thru was full, the parking lot was full, the building was full! How could it be full? He muttered curses under his breath as he waited for a parking space to open. A nice looking teenage couple walked out, laughing and holding hands…and a large McDonald's bag. As soon as they pulled out Ivan had stolen the spot from another car. The driver flipped him off. _what the hell is going on? Why is everyone here?_ He readjusted the scarf around his neck and stepped out of the car.

Matthew pulled a stuffed polar bear close. Ivan had one it for him at a carnival last year. He loved it almost as much as Ivan himself. Which was strange because a 20 year old really should be into teddy bears. Matthew liked to talk to it too. He carried it around the house with him and used it as a leg pillow at night. So…it wasn't a total embarrassment. . He hugged the bear tightly and buried his face into its head. He had named the bear Kumajiro, but couldn't remember its name to save his life. "I don't feel very good Kumasi.." He whispered to the bear softly. "my chest hurts really badly and I feel really nauseated…" His vision blurred a little and he felt a headache forming. His tongue went rather dry and his eyes were hazy. _Being pregnant is taking all my energy…_The baby moved and he held back a cry. He took to biting Kumajiro' s ear instead of crying. He laid down on his side and tears formed in his eyes._ why does it hurt so much? He soon passed out from pain._

_WHOO! I did it! 3 chapters! -dances around like a retard- (please don't take offense!) Im so happy!….but im so tired! Its really late…I didn't really get much into bitchy Mattie, and im sorry….I couldn't really think of anything. Ehe….-shot- im sorry about the jumbled 'stuff' in this chapter. Im really tired but I couldn't sleep so….yeah, :P_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN! (Wish I did. :P )**

-Bangs head against the wall in a frustrated manner- ...no comment. -_- ON WITH JUNIOR!

Ivan fought his way to the cash register, mostly by way of sending his infamous death glare at people who wouldn't let him cut. The woman at the cash register smiled at him sweetly. "Welcome to McDonalds." Ivan scowled. "Da…whatever. I need a large order of…fries." _Yuck. _The woman nodded and pressed in some buttons on the register. "Anything else?" Ivan shook his head. The woman smiled and motioned for him to step aside. "Next!" Ivan quietly moved to the side and waited. Impatiently. He drummed his fingers on the counter and glared at the people around him. He_ Hated _McDonalds! Maybe it was because they reminded him of Matthews's idiot brother. Or maybe it was just the food….maybe both. Maybe. He sighed and looked to the kitchen and saw some teen putting frozen potatoes into the fryer. Ivan looked away angrily. This place was disgusting! He was getting mad and wanted to leave. He looked to the woman at the register "how long until m order is ready miss?" the woman shrank back a little once she saw Ivan's angry face. "J-Just a few minutes…" Ivan huffed and looked out the window_. A few minutes? A few hours are more like it. _

Once his order was ready, he grabbed the large bag and left the restaurant hurriedly. Once he got back to his car and started it up. He was about to pull out when…He scowled. There was a line of cars behind his car. He was stuck in the parking space! Ivan clutched the steering wheel and growled. People really made him mad. He looked down at the white bag next to him. "Вы действительно стоит свеч?" he growled and glared at the bag. Not that it would intimidate it or anything, but the temperature in the car seemed to drop.

Canada was still passed out, but he could still feel the pain. Warm tears ran down his face and were soaking Kumajiros head. He was clutching the bear's ear between his teeth and his grip on the bear hadn't let up at all. When Ivan returned home and saw this, he was at the couch in a matter of seconds. "Matvey..?" He shook the boys shoulder gently. "Matvey….! Wake up…." He saw the tears and his stomach flipped. He shook the boy a little harder. "Matvey!" Matthews's eyes opened slowly. Said eyes were red and watery. "are you alright? Why are you crying?" Ivan's voice held much concern; Matthew saw this and just shook his head. "It's nothing." The boy sat up slowly and wiped his eyes. "…just…just…bad dreams I guess…" Ivan didn't buy this at all. "Matvey. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Matthew cringed a little. "it's nothing!" Ivan narrowed his eyes but put the bag of fries into Matthews lap. "tell me what's wrong…please?" Matthew shook his head again and began munching on his fries slowly. They sat in silence until Matthew was done eating. Ivan pulled the boy onto his lap and hugged him tightly. The young Canadian leaned on Ivan's chest. "You are alright now, Da?" Matthew nodded slowly. The baby moved and its carrier winced. He made sure Ivan couldn't see his face. "im fine now…im just a little tired…." Ivan nodded. "Da…it's been a long day…" "..Should we go to bed?" "Da…"

Neither of them moved. They both sat in an awkward silence for a good 10 minutes before Ivan wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and stood up. Matthew was a little uncomfortable in this position but didn't complain about being carried to bed. Once they were in the bedroom Mathew was carefully placed on his side of the bed. "…thanks Ivan..im sorry." Ivan tilted his head and climbed on to his side of the bed slowly. "What are you sorry for ангел?" Matthew sank under the covers. "For everything I make you put up with." Ivan pulled the boy close to him and smiled. "If it's for Matvey, I don't mind at all." Matthew frowned. "you sure…?" Ivan nodded and kissed the boy gently. "Of course~ I'd do anything for Matvey!" Matthew smiled back and snuggled closer to the man next to him. Ivan set a hand on the boys large stomach and smiled. "can't wait until it's here, Da?" Canada nodded slowly. "Can't wait~" he faked a smile for Ivan. The man eventually fell asleep, his hand still on Matthew's tummy bubble. The poor boy didn't get a wink of sleep due to the baby moving so much. The pain in his chest grew and he bit back every yelp and cry that wanted to leave his lips. He eventually took to crying quietly into a pillow.

The next morning Ivan left for work, after making breakfast for Matthew and giving him a goodbye kiss. (-Happy sigh-) Matthew went straight to the phone as soon as Ivan had left. He was about to call his doctor when the phone rang. Loudly. "B-Bonjour…" "Is this Matthew Williams?" Oh. Good. it was his doctor. "Yes…I was just about to call you…" "We got your test results back. "His doctor's voice held grim promise. "o-oh? Is it good news this year?" His hand tightened around the phone and he sucked in a breath when his doctor spoke. He took a deep shaky breath. "I see…I'll be down there in an hour...ok? I need to…." His voice became very quiet and shaky, his eyes blurred over with tears. "ill…just…see you in an hour..." he hung up the phone quickly and fell backward onto the couch. He started sobbing into his hands. _No….why does it get worse every time…? I don't want to…to…._He shook himself. _Hey..i made it through another year…who says I won't make it through this one? _He stood slowly and wiped his eyes.

At the office his doctor greeted him and motioned for Matthew to follow. His therapist was already in the office. His normally blue, shining eyes held a sad dullness when he saw Matthew. "Bonjour Mathieu…" He said quietly. Matthew gave his therapist a small smile "hi Francis…." When Matthew sat down on the covered bed by the wall his Doctor took a deep breath. "Matthew…as you know…you're not in the best health. And I'm worried that having this baby won't help you any. Your chances of surviving this year are 15%...it might go up if you aborted the baby-" Matthews violet eyes went wide. "Non! I'm not g-going to a-abort the baby…" he bit his lip as the baby moved a little. "We found out where the baby is developing; between your organs. Have you had any pains if the baby moves?" Matthew nodded slowly. " we also know exactly where the baby is. It's against your heart. If you don't abort it, the baby could crush your heart."

Matthews's mouth hung open and tears burned his eyes. " i-im…n-not… going to kill the baby…" His voice was so quiet both of the other men had to stain to hear. Francis gave Matthew a stern look. His doctor continued. "in best case scenario, you would go into a coma is the baby isn't removed. Im worried that the baby wouldn't do well either if its actually alive when it comes out." Matthew shook his head wildly; tears finally broke through streamed down his face. "Non! No! i-im n-not g-going to!" He was panicking. His hands shot down to his tummy bubble and caressed it gently. "I-I don't want t-to…hurt Ivan….He w-would be s-sad if I did…." The doctor frowned. "is that the only reason that's stopping you? Matthew, you could die if you keep this baby!" Matthew brought his hands to his ears and kept shaking his head. "NO! s-stop!" The baby moved and Matthew yelped. Francis grabbed Matthews hands and held them tightly. "Mathieu! Calm down." The doctor was calling in a nurse. Matthew blocked everything out and shut his eyes tightly. _ This is too much!_ The nurses came in and forced Matthew to lay down on the paper covered bed. "D-Don't touch me!" He was sobbing and the pain in his chest grew. Francis was leaning over Matthew and was trying to calm him as the doctor was talking to the nurses quickly and quietly.

:D I did it! Yaay! This was an idea that I had for the roleplay,like where the baby is killing Canada, but we did something else, and I really liked this idea so I just was all like ' whatever!' And so now, tadaa Anyways, im sorry its really jumbled and stuff, but im not very patient and just wanted to get to the good stuff ASAP. xD

**Translations! -if I got them wrong…sorry. :/ -**

**Вы действительно стоит свеч: **are you even worth this?

**Ангел: **angel

These guys probably hate me…o'well!

Canada: B**CH!

Me: o hai!

Russia: kolkolkol

Me: o….hai…! –Runs away- .


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN. .**

-sigh- I woke up way too early for a Sunday….so…I'm going to try and type up this next chapter. Thank you so much for the positive reviews and comments~

Ivan arrived back at home in a very good mood around 6:30 but came home to a pale Matthew sitting at the kitchen table. "Matvey…?" Matthew jumped a little when he heard the Russians voice "H-Hey…Ivan…." He tried his best to smile. Ivan walked to the kitchen. "are you alright..? can I get you anything…?" The boy nodded slowly. "Water…" Ivan quickly retrieved two glasses from a cabinet and filled them up with water from the refrigerator. He brought them to the table and sat down across from Matthew. "…thank you…"Ivan noticed that the boys violet eyes seemed….dull. "Is there anything wrong…? You seem….sad." Matthew was about to say something but Ivan spoke first. "Who made fun of Matvey? Who do I need to kill?" Ivan cracked his knuckles. Matthew shook his head. "No one…I went to the doctor today…" Ivan blinked._ He doesn't have any set up I don't think…_Matthews voice was getting steadily quieter. "y-you w-want to have this baby right….?" Ivan tilted his head. "Of course…" Matthews's breath hitched and his eyes got a little duller. "T-then…I won't do it…." Ivan felt a little worried. "Do what?" Matthews's breath was just above a whisper. "A-abort it." Ivan's eyes went wide. "W-why would you…." Matthew swallowed. "M-My doctor said…said that the baby is p-pressing against m-my heart…when the baby moves moves…its crushing it." Ivan swiftly got up and crossed to the other side of the table. "Matvey…..were you in pain….?" Matthew nodded and avoided his lover's eyes. "H-He said…that i-if I don't get rid of the baby…I could die…but…that's worst case scenario…"Ivan put his fingers under Matthews chin and tilted his head up. "B-Best case is…." He sniffed. "Best case is a coma." Ivan pulled the boy to his feet and hugged him tightly. "I…I told them I wouldn't do it….i wouldn't kill the baby." Ivan kissed the Canadians forehead. "But…but what about you…? I'd rather have you than a child Matvey…" Matthew buried his face into Ivan's large scarf and sniffed. "I'm not going to kill the baby…because…"_ I want to leave you with someone to look after._ Ivan ran his fingers through Matthews's blonde hair. "Because…?" Matthew was silent. Ivan released the boy but held on to his shoulders. "Matvey. If the baby is hurting your health…You are more important than an unborn child!" Matthew shook his head and smiled weakly. "I'm not giving up this baby Ivan."_ I don't want you to be lonely._

After the little conversation Ivan refused to work late shifts and always came home early. He didn't want to leave Matthew alone for too long; Due to his worsening condition. Matthew was becoming increasingly bed ridded as the last few months of pregnancy went by. One week before the baby was due to be born Matthew had passed out on his way to the kitchen when Ivan wasn't home.

Ivan was pacing outside the room. They wouldn't let him see his Matvey! _HIS _Matvey was having a c section. _HIS_ Matvey could die from it. _HIS_ Matvey was probably going through a lot of pain. And they wouldn't let him in to the room. This made him angry. He wanted to march in to the room and sit with his Matvey. Ivan had taken to eating from the vending machine instead of thinking like that. He had just finished his 6th bag of 'Cheese-itz' when a nurse stepped out of the room. She gave Ivan a tired and nervous smile. "The baby is fine." Ivan stared at the nurse. "And Matvey…?" The nurse's smile faded. "He's in critical condition. We have someone in there looking after him right now." Ivan's eyes went wide and his stomach dropped. "C-Can I see him….?" The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid not sir. I can bring the baby out if you would like…" Ivan really didn't want to see the cause of Matthews's health problems but nodded slowly. The nurse wheeled a little cart out of the room and down the hall to small room. Ivan followed numbly. It was very warm in the room, a little too warm for Ivan. He slid his coat off and set it in a chair the nurse lifted a small baby out of the cart and handed it to Ivan. Ivan held the pink blob and stared at it blankly. The baby was asleep, but its small hands found their way to Ivan scarf and griped it tightly. The nurse smiled. "It's a girl." Ivan continued staring at the small monster and wanted to throw it across the room._ This_ was responsible for Matthews's problems._ This _was the reason he could see his Matthew._ This_ was the reason he might never see Matthew again. "Take it away." His voice was shaking and quiet. The nurse nodded and took he baby from Ivan's arms. As soon as the baby was no longer in his possession he left the room, picking his coat up as he did so.

Ivan grits his teeth and left the hospital. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't stand it there. He didn't want to hear the bad news. He didn't want to hold responsibility for the child. He ran down the street. His mind was blank. He didn't dare think of what was going to become of Matthew. He didn't want to think about the baby, or how much damage it had caused. He ran down streets for….an hour…20 minutes…he didn't know. Nor did he care. When he finally arrived home, the phone rang.

Uh Oh! Who is calling? Well….your gonna have to wait! And again…I wanted to get to the baby, then I got to the baby, and then I was all 'FUUU! I don't know what to do!' so…yeah… xD I hope you enjoyed! –runs off to watch TV-


	6. Chapter 6

**DICLAIMER: DON'T OWN! **

I…I…..I…..yeah….….I'm gonna…just….start…typing…now…

Matthews eyes were barely open. Noises around him were muted slightly. His vision was blurred and he felt…Light; a huge weight was taken off of him. His chest was hurting slightly and people were running around him. Blurred silhouettes passing each other and talking quietly. Matthew tried to turn his head. He couldn't move. His arms barely twitched for him. He could just make out the crying of a baby. _a baby?_ Matthew blinked a few times. Was it his…? Had he finally had the baby…? A figure leaned over him. He could tell the figure was speaking….he just couldn't hear. He felt something warm fall on to his face. A liquid. A tear? Who the hell was standing over him? He felt a hand touch his face gently. The figure pulled away and was gone. His mouth opened slightly. He wanted to say something….what? What would he say? The touch seemed familiar….but who had it been…?

_1 hour earlier_

Ivan stared at the ringing phone. He didn't dare make a move for it. The answering machine began to play. "_Bonjour, this is Matthew Williams! I cant come to the phone now but ill get back as soon as I can! BEEP"_ Ivan smiled a little at the sound of Matthews voice. That smile faded as soon as the voice of another man was heard. "I'm calling of Ivan Braginski. I'm calling on behalf of Matthew Williams. You should be aware of the fact that 2 hours ago, a C section was preformed and Matthew is in critical condition." Ivan's breath hitched and he pressed the 'end' button quickly. He didn't want to hear anymore. He fell back on to the couch and tears burned his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall. real men didn't cry. No matter what. He was shaking uncontrollably and he was having trouble breathing. His heart ached and he was afraid._ Matvey…don't die on me…!_ He was afraid he was going to loose the best thing that ever happened to him. On of Ivan's hands balled into a fist and the other hand was cradling his face. He hated this. He shouldn't have helped Matthew back then. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be feeling like this now. He wouldn't have the burden of having a small child to look after. _Nyet! Matvey would have died if I hadn't helped him back then…_(because im not good at transitions for FB's…)

_Ivan was walking to a Market street. He'd never been there before…A cheerful smile on his face, almost skipping to the store saw a younger man crossing the street hurriedly. He didn't think much of it until a black car turned the corner and sped down the parking lot. The boy froze where he stood and was thrown back by the speeding car. He was tossed aside like an unwanted shoe. He hit a light pole-_

_CRACK_

_Ivan flinched when he heard the breaking of undoubtedly the boys back and rushed over. "hey! Are you alright?" he leaned over the boy. His eyes were half open and blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Ivan looked up at the people around him. They didn't seem to notice the boy on the ground. "CALL 911!" ivan pointed to a passing man. Said man jumped and blinked down at the boy and Ivan. "oh…my god! What the hell happened?" The man reached into his pocket and pulled a cell phone out. Ivan returned his attention to the boy beneath him. "you're going to be ok. We have help coming. Stay with me ok?" He smiled at the boy. The blonde blinked up at him wryly his mouth twitched and his voice was just below a whisper _

"_it….it hurts…" _

_Ivan hushed him and put a hand on the boys head. Normally he wouldn't do this kind of thing. Normally he would just stand and watch. Why was he helping this boy? He couldn't help but feel like he HAD to help this boy. Why? He didn't know. He just HAD to. (_Don't ask lol)

_Once he was at the hospital Ivan was free of responsibility for the boys life. He didn't have to deal with it. It was out of his hands. He could just leave and forget about the boy. But…He had to make sure he was ok…right? It was normal to be worried, right? He shook himself and peeked into the boys room._

_The boy was awake and staring at the ceiling. A blood bag hung from a tall stand and a needle stuck out of him arm. He had various bandages here and there. He was alone in the room, which was odd. Didn't he have family? Any friends? Ivan stepped into the room. "um…" the boy looked over to Ivan and smiled. "oh…hi…um…you're…Ivan…right?" Ivan nodded slowly. The boys smile widened. "I want to thank you f-for…helping me out." Ivan nodded again. He felt a little awkward about standing alone with the boy. "you are ok now...Da?" the boy nodded. "I'm Matthew." he held out a pale shaking hand. Ivan reluctantly shook Matthews outstretched hand. "Ivan…Ivan Braginski." Matthew nodded. I'm forever in your debt Mr. Braginski." "Ivan. Don't make me sound older than I am." Matthews smile faded a little and he breathed a little hoarsely. Ivan shuffled a little. "um…I should go…you have family, Da?" Matthews smile flickered but he nodded. "and they should be here soon, Da? Matthew nodded again and his smile melted away completely. Ivan took notice of this. "Then…I wont get in the way." Ivan left the room quietly and closed the door. He had a feeling that the boy would be alone all night. He decided he would visit the boy again tomorrow._

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang again. He looked at the phone with disgust. _I hate all this new technology,_ He sighed at let the answering machine do its thing. "_Bonjour, this is Matthew Williams! I cant come to the phone now but ill get back as soon as I can! BEEP" _Ivan's stomach churned when he heard the recording of his precious Matvey. "I am calling for Ivan Braginski. As you should be aware Matthew Williams had a C section 4 hours ago and was in critical condition. " Ivan blinked._ Was?_ he's still on the critical list but we have him stable. You can come and see him when you see fit." Ivan's eyes widened and his stomach flipped. Matthew was alright… Ivan jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Im on my way right now Matvey is awake, Da?" The man on the other line paused. Obviously not expecting Ivan to answer the phone. "Uh…Y-yes...he is awake. But I would ask you not to get him excited…I also must tell you that-" Ivan had hung up the phone and was running back to the hospital. Tears of joy burning his eyes all the way. When he arrived back at the hospital there was hardly anyone there. He ran down the halls and up the stairs. He dashed up to Matthews door and stopped. He shook himelf and opened the door slowly. He peeked in and his heart skipped a beat. "M-Matvey….!"

_-_gasp- A cliffhanger! What has become of Matthew? And the baby?…And Ivan?…I don't know. XD im just making up as I go along. And what did the doctor want to tell Ivan? THAT I know. But...it'll have to wait. I missed the bus this morning, so…im gonna start typing up the next chapter later today. Thank you for your comments and reviews. please tell me what you think of this chapter~ I had a hard time with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: do not own anything! Except the story.**

Poor Ivan! Poor Matthew! Poor baby! I feel soo mean for what im going to do! -hides from the gunshots-

Ivan gripped the arms of the chair he was resting in. Tears burned his eyes. "I tried to tell you over the phone Mr. Braginski…For the past five years we've been running tests on Matthew. And every year his chances of survival dropped. This year his results were a mere 15%. " Ivan grit his teeth. "The baby was pressing up to his heart, and we tried to abort it from him." Ivan's voice was below a whisper. "Da…I know." He bit his lip and he felt like someone tugged the strings of his heart. " Unfortunately he had absolutely refused. I'm sorry. But the most we can do is keep him breathing." Ivan's eyes betrayed him and tears streaked his face.

_Matvey is in a coma._

"…what are you going to do with the baby…?" his voice was barely audible. "well, we could put her in a home, or…you could take her home with you?" ivan wanted nothing to do with the baby. Why had Matthew been so set on having the baby? Why did he willingly let the child live while it was killing him? Why did he expect Ivan to just accept the loss of his Matvey? He couldn't take care of a baby! He could hardly take care of himself as a child! Matthew knew this. Why did he trust Ivan with the little life so much? He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.

"put her in a children's home." Ivan whispered.

The doctor nodded and slid some papers across the desk they were sitting at. "Just sign these, and she will be out of your hands." Ivan nodded shakily and took a pen off the desk. Within seconds, the child was no longer his. A surge of guilt ran through his body as the doctor took the papers back. _Matvey had wanted this baby so much…_Ivan sighed and shook himself. He stood and held out a hand to the doctor. "ill be going now. Please make sure she has a good home." The doctor stood and shook Ivan's hand slowly. Ivan slowly left the room and walked to Matthews room. He looked at the pale boy with the mask over his mouth. Most likely to keep him breathing. Ivan walked to the bed and tears ran down his face once again. He leaned over the bed and touched Matthews face lightly. " She'll be taken care of… I promise." Ivan's tears rolled down Matthews face. He pulled away and left the hospital. Guilt was heavy on his shoulders. _Why am I so upset?_ He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and took a deep breath. It was cold out. When Ivan breathed out he could see his breath dancing in front of him then fading away. The large Russian walked away from the hospital slowly.

His eyes were dull and he felt like he was sinking. Matthew would never be home again and he had given up his only child. He felt dirty. He hated himself. Matthew had been so keen on having the baby. He would always brighted up hen thay talked about the baby. Matthew laughed when they went through names for the baby. But now…that was gone. He had thrown it away. Why? Why had he thrown away the little bit of Matthew he had left? He felt like running back to the hospital and demanding the baby back. But...something stopped him. What? What was keeping him from having a small slice of happiness? He opened the door to his house and collapsed on the couch. He felt so tired. He wanted vodka. He looked to the kitchen longingly and wished that vodka would just appear in his hands without him getting up. He remembered when Matthew had made him read some book about wizards. _Accio vodka! _(Harry potter reference btw) The Russian sighed heavily and stood to retrieve his mind numbing vodka.

After an hour or god knows how long Ivan stared sadly at his fifth empty bottle of vodka. "oopsi~ all gone." Ivan looked in the cabinet and sighed when he saw it was empty. He stumbled to the bedroom and slid out of his clothes and on to the bed. "mm…Matvey wants to snuggle, Da?" he felt the empty spot next to him and frowned. _oh yeah._ He rolled over and stared at Matthews pillow. He reached out and pulled the pillow close._ Smells like Matvey…smells good._ He hugged the pillow happily and sighed. "I can snuggle with your pillow, Da?" He looked down to the bottom of the bed and saw Matthews stuffed teddy. "Hi Kumajiro!" Ivan smiled and slurred into a conversation with the stuffed toy, eventually pulling it close and falling asleep with his face buried into its back.

_His hangover was horrible the next morning._

It was true, Matthew had fallen into a coma. But that didn't mean he couldn't _see_. He had his eyes half open but every thing was muted. He couldn't see very well, or hear anything. He felt something on his face and a breezes on his lips. He felt…sad. He just felt like he had left something hanging. Like…that person above him earlier had seemed so familiar. Why had he been crying? Did he know him? He remembered something someone had said to him. A man in white coat and a ear piece hanging around his neck. He could just barely hear his voice. " Your going to fall asleep." Something in Matthews head clicked. _He was in a coma._ And he wouldn't be waking up. He felt like he was asleep, but all his thoughts were working in his head as though he were awake. _IVAN!_ Ivan had been the man above him. The man who had been crying over him. The man who had touched his face. It hit Matthew like a sack of bricks. _He wouldn't be waking up. He wouldn't be waking up. He wouldn't be waking up._ Matthews heart sank. He had just had a baby! He had just left Ivan alone with the baby. And knowing Ivan…

_5 years later….. ( -_shot_- )_

Ivan walked through the loud crowd of people. He hated crowds. He hated people in general. Walking past loud rides, and games. He found the one booth he was looking for. The dart booth. He smiled as he remembered winning a stuffed animal for his young lover a long time ago. He took the darts and threw them to their mark.

The Russian had come to the carnival for the past 5 years as a….anniversary of sorts. His lover was still in the hospital…he visited him now and again. He would bring the prizes he won here to him and lay them to rest next to the comatose patient Maybe…he would wake up and find the nice toys his love had won for him. The Russian had won a new stuffed polar bear again and began to leave. The prize was all he had come for. He felt a little tug on his pant leg as he entered the parking lot. "e-excuse m-me…" Ivan looked down to see a small girl with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. And…even though it was 80 degrees outside…she wore bunny earmuffs and a pink scarf, but normal summer clothes.

"Da? Can I help you?"

The little girl looked at him with pleading eyes. "I…My…I was left here! I want to go home!" The little girl started to sniff and her eyes were watery. Ivan blinked and kneeled down. " what's your name?" The girl paused. "A-Aurora." she sniffed again. Obviously she wasn't comfortable talking to a stranger. She wiped her eyes. "I..I-I want to go home…!" Her lip quivered and large tears ran down her cheeks. "Shh...its ok…where do you live..?" Ivan smiled at the girl. He must have looked scary because she backed up and emitted a small whimper. She slowly stuttered out an address and Ivan scooped her u in his arms. " alright. Lets get you home, Da? Im sure your parents are worried." _unless she was left on propose. Ivan shook the thought from his mind and carried her to his car._

_WHOO! 7 CHAPTERS! IM SO HAPPY! Please, please, please tell me what you think! This is getting more difficult to write! I hope I don't kill it with my next chapters. I think its going alright…I guess. Im sorry I kind of stumbled over some parts, so if It doenst make sense in some areas…sorry~!_

_Oh, and in that roleplay, (still going on) The baby is- -shoved in the closet for opening her big mouth-…ow._

_Please review and thank you for the positive comments~ ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT DESERVE TO OWN!**_

_**I… had notes for this chapter, then I went to school and I had left them on the table, then my dad was cleaning the house, then he threw them away! And the garbage people were already here, so I lost like…5 pages of notes and ideas for this chapter! GRRR! But, to be fair…I probably shouldn't have left them out. But still GRRRR!**_

_The car ride was quiet. Occasionally interrupted by the sniffles of the girl...in fact the ride was so quiet, Ivan forgot she was in the car unless she made the small noise. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks. She clutched an end of her pink scarf tightly and avoided looking Ivan in the eyes. Ivan felt a little weird with this little girl in his car, but…he was sure she felt the same. "…Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Ivan asked a little harshly. He took note of this. The girl flinched toward the door of the car and shook her head wildly. _

"_N-N-O! I-I-I c-can go by m-myself…" fresh tears rolled down her now pink face and she shook a little. Ivan felt a little bad for scaring her…but…he couldn't have been that intimidating…why did she react like she did?_

_Ivan pulled up In front of a large building. He blinked down at the sniffling girl in the passenger seat. "This is where you live, Da?" The girl nodded and slid the seat belt off. "..um…t-thank you." She still didn't look at Ivan. "No problem." He leaned over and opened the door for her. She slowly slid out of the car and walked up to the front doors. As she did so, Ivan noticed a sign he hadn't seen before. MARLEYS CHILDRENS HOME. __Ivan was now confused. How had she gotten to the carnival? Unless it was a field trip of sorts. But…how could they leave her there? How would they just forget about her? He knew about this place. They were very strict with their children. Ivan sighed and drove away from the girls home._

_Ivan walked down the street from The store, a plastic bag held tightly in one hand. He was suddenly pushed aside by small hands and blinked as he saw two small children running past him. One was a small girl and the other a boy. The girl looked back and she had tears in her eyes, and her face was red. "S-Sorry M-mister..!" she turned back and ,gripping the boys hand, sprinted across the street. With out looking. _

_CRASH _

A car has swerved to avoid the children and hit a pole. But they kept running. Ivan felt utterly confused and watched as people ran to the wrecked car and pulling out their phones to call help. A man shoved past Ivan but didn't apologize. He was running the direction the children were. eventually caught both by the ear. The boy looked terrified, he couldn't see the girls face. The man immediately turned around and started walking back the direction he came. Both children shouting protests.

"Let me GO you son of a-"

The girl was cut off by a sharp pull at her ear. Ivan felt a little disturbed. Wasn't that the same girl he had seen earlier..? The man was fuming and he pushed past Ivan. Who looked down at the nearest child. The boy. He was _terrified._ The boy mouthed something to Ivan…but he had no idea what. Ivan shrugged it off and kept walking like nothing had happened. Despite the ambulance coming noisily down the street.

Ivans thoughts kept returning to the two children. Especially the girl…what had she said her name was…? Aurora? Yeah. That was it. He kept thinking she seemed familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. How had she gotten to the carnival? Was she brought there? Well…She said she had been left there. But…Why? And how? How could someone just _forget_ they had a child with them? She had seemed so scarred going back to the children's home. And..who was the man that chased after them? Perhaps the caretaker? Ivan shook his head. It was too confusing. He hugged the stuffed bear he had won at the carnival and walked slowly to the hospital.

Matthew was still in his 'state'. He was still pale, his longer hair was painted over the pillow. The plastic mask still covering his beautiful mouth. He hadn't seemed to have moved at all. Ivan smiled sadly as he moved toward the bed. Four stuffed bears were at the bottom of the bed. Ivan put the newest addition in the middle.

"Matvey will have friends if im not here when he first wakes up, da?" Hw sat on the edge of the bed , near Matthews head and strung his fingers through the soft blonde hair. Ivan then proceeded to tell the unconscious man about his day, and what he had been doing for the past few weeks when he hadn't been with Matthew.

When Ivan left the room He had his back to Matthew. So he didn't see what had happened. Nor did he hear over the door closing behind him.

_Ive been asleep for so long….it feels like…forever. I cant stand it! I wonder if Ivan is raising our child well..? I wonder if it was a boy..? Or a girl..? I honestly don't care. I hope hes happy with it. How old would it be now…?I don't have a clue. I just hope their happy. The child and Ivan. _Matthew felt a surface beneath him sink a little. Like someone was sitting next to him. He felt something touch his head. His hair was being pulled lightly. He could see the silhouette of a large man. _Ivan? Oh, Ivan! How are you?_ Matthew wanted to hug the Russian, unfortunately…he couldn't do anything at the moment.

After what seemed like only a few seconds the soft touch was gone and the silhouette disappeared. Then something happened that hadn't happened in a long time. His mouth twitched. He opened it slightly and his voice was barely audible. "Ivan…my Ivan…" His eyes opened a little wider and he was met with a dimly lit room. Everything slid in and out of focus and it was hard to move his eyes._ Did…Did I wake up..? Am I really awake…?_

Yes. Matthew was conscious.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE! I couldn't get in to the flow of it, so…it might be a little broken in some areas. Ehe. Im sorry it took me a little longer for this chapter, but…whatever. Omg…MATTIE ISAWAKE! -happy dance- and who is the little girl? And the little boy? -thinking face-**

**Plz Review! They keep me motivated for this~! Yay! Ill update soon da? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:::::DO NOT OWN! I only own the story! And…the little girl character~~**

**Im finally working on this…so be happy. Im sorry I took a little -ok…a lot- longer, but…I kinda got a little busy with school, and then I had major writers block, along with my art block, and very time I sat down to write this f***er I just couldn't do it! So….hopefully I can do it this time….**

Matthew sat up slowly. His vision was still blurred and unfocused, and his muscles were sore from being still for so long. He pulled the plastic mask off his face and took a deep breath. _finally…_He looked at the bottom of the bed and saw 6 white masses. He blinked at them and they slowly came into focus…he reached out and grabbed the oldest one.

_Kumajiro…_He looked at the others. 5 stuffed polar bears. Each smaller than the last. Matthews lips twitched into a smile.

_So…Ivan did come to see me…_He sighed and looked around the room.

Nobody there.

He sighed again and looked over to a small table next to his bed and saw a small red button. Under it there was a sticker that read PUSH FOR ASSISTANCEMatthew reached over and pressed the button. A few minutes later a shocked nurse came in.

"Mr. Williams…?" He nodded. The nurse still looked shocked, but smiled and called in for a doctor. "Mr. Williams… you were in a coma…it's a miracle that your awake…!" Matthew felt a little shocked himself.

"um…h-how…long….was I….?"

The nurse flicked the heart rate machine to a different setting and smiled at him.

" about 5 years."

_5 years eh?_ Matthews shoulders sagged. He felt guilt wash over himself. He left Ivan alone with a child for _5 years_! How was he going to make it up to him..? The doctor walked in slowly.

"Mr. Williams…its so good that you're awake." He smiled warmly at his former comatose patient. Matthew stared blankly at his doctor. He took note that though the man before him smiled, his hands clenched too tightly around the clipboard that was held in front of his chest.

"I shall contact Mr. Braginski immediately. He'll be very happy that you're awake~!" The nurse smiled and left the room. The doctor shuffled a little where he stood. A light overhead whitened out his glasses.

"Mr. Williams-"

"Matthew."

"Matthew…um..as you may be aware…you had a c section before you fell into a coma." Matthew nodded.

"well…We offered for Mr. Braginski-"

"Ivan."

"….we offered for Ivan to keep your baby…or we could have put her in a home."_ Uh oh…_ Matthew felt his guilt being replaced with anger.

"he signed her over to us and we put her in a home." The doctor flinched as He saw Matthew start to shake slightly.

Ivan gave her away? HE GAVE HER AWAY? How could he? It wasn't just his kid! It was Matthews kis as well! He moved to get off the bed but was pushed back down by his doctor.

"please calm down Matthew…don't push yourself…" Matthew glared at his doctor and the man flinched away.

"don't tell me to calm down. Ivan had NO right to give MY baby away."

His voice was shaking and quiet. The doctor sighed and backed away. Matthew had every right to be mad. But...he shouldn't get too aggravated. He walked over to an ivy stand and prodded the bag with his pen. Making the liquid flow faster. _mild antiseptic._ That should calm him down a little…at least.

Matthew was about to question what the hell his doctor was doing when a taller man with white-blonde hair rushed into the room. He was red faced and panting. His eyes were watery and there was a huge smile on his face.

"Matvey!"

Ivan engulfed Matthew in a bone crushing hug. "Matvey! I-I I cant believe it!" Ivan started laughing. God, was he ever happy. In fact, he was so happy, he didn't notice the death glare he was receiving from his Canadian lover. He pulled back to see the boys face when-

_SLAP!_

Ivan was pushed away from Matthew. His fingers came up to his face and touched the crimson handprint forming on his face. His eyes were wide and he was staring at the infuriated man before him. Matvey...hit him? What for? Did he do something wrong…?

Matthew pulled the ivy ot of his arm, much to his doctors displeasure, and forced himself out of the bed. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the Russian in front of him.

"You...bastard..!" He growled and advanced on the stunned man.

"you BASTARD!" He stopped just in front on the man an d stood on his toes to get close to his face. Ivan looked stunned and confused.

"how could you?" The younger man grabbed the front of Ivans shirt and tugged him down to eye level.

"Matvey…wha…?"

"you had NO right to give our daughter away!" a fist connected with Ivan's nose. He flew back against the wall. His hands cupped around his nose and he shut his eyes tight.

_Oh yeah…._

_NOW_ he knew why Matt had hit him. Guilt washed over him and he shrank under the smaller mans gaze.

"M-matvey….im sorry….it just-"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Tell me why you thought you could just throw the thing that I worked hard to keep alive away!"

"Matvey-"

"I wanted to leave you a little bit of me to look after! I knew I was dying! I knew this was going to happen! I didn't want you to be lonely, and what do you do?"

"I just-"

"By now she could have been adopted out…" Matthews eyes burned at that thought. Matthew suddenly felt weak. His legs gave away and he stumbled forward. Ivan caught him against his chest.

"Matvey…?" Ivan blinked down at the shaking boy. The doctor pulled him away from Ivan and helped him back into the bed. "You shouldn't get too excited Matthew…" The doctor quietly put the IV back into the shaking mans arm. Tears ran down Matthews face and he kept an icy stare at the Russian across the room.

"you bastard…bastard! I gave you something special….get out."

"Matvey-"

"GET OUT!" Matthew sat up and curled over himself. Wincing and crying. Ivan slowly slipped from the room._ Matvey hates me…_An idea popped into his head. And he ran down the hall to the front desk.

( -- )

Ivan drove down the street, a small paper clutched in his hands. A determined sparkle In his eye, turned down a certain familiar looking street. He pulled up in front of a familiar building and blinked._ This place..?_

As he walked to the door, he passed the large sign that read **MARLEYS CHILDRENS HOME**, And used a large knocker on the door and knocked. A small woman opened the door after a few minutes and timidly looked out.

"can I help you...?" Ivan held out the small piece of paper to the woman who took it slowly and read over it. After a little while she swung the door open all the way and motioned for him to follow. Which he did. She led him down a long, low lit hallway and through a small door. A small office was shown to him and a tall man sat at the desk, reading over some files. He looked up briefly when the woman cleared her throat and motioned for Ivan to come in.

"Mr. Braginski, I assume…?" he reached across the desk and held out a welcoming hand. Which Ivan shook and smiled halfheartedly. The woman walked slowly to the desk and handed the man the paper. Which he read over. And over. And over. Ivan raised and eyebrow.

"Mr. Braginski…im afraid I cant just give a child back. We might have adopted her out already. And…it takes months for the adoption to actually happen." Ivan growled lowly from the other side of the desk. The other shivered a little.

"u-um….but I can check and see if she's still here…" The man hurriedly turned away from the Russian and started looking through a small filing cabinet. The man soon pulled a vanilla folder out of the cabinet.

Ivan watched the man closely. He didn't like him. The man smelled like cigars and wine.

The file was opened and flipped through. A finger pointed to a picture of a girl. Ivan blinked. This girl was familiar….

"Aurora? Well…alright then…We might be able to let her go, but she will be missed." The man was obviously forcing a serious face. Ivan could tell. This man seemed to want to cheer. Why? He didn't know…but…Wait. _Aurora._ That girl? SHE was the baby? SHE was the one he gave away? Damn…such a small world. Ivan looked at the picture for a minute. The Girl was looking off to the side somewhere and had a huge grin on her face. Her violet eyes were wide and mischievous and she was wearing those earmuffs….

I would like to take her _today_ Da." this was more of a demand then a question.

"im afraid I cant just-"

"Today."

"But the law doesn't allow-"

"Today." Ivan was speaking in a sickly friendly voice.

"I could get arrested-"

"Today. I would like to have her today Da." Ivan's voice had become sweet enough to rot teeth. And a few Kol's _might_ have slipped from his mouth after he spoke. He had an amused look on his face, but his eyes held grim promise. The man shrank back into his chair a shiver ran down his spine.

" W-Well….I…I can run a q-quick b-background check…a-and…" The man had turned his back on ivan and began typing on his laptop. Ivan relaxed and leaned back in his chair.This man amused him. Maybe he could intimidate him further…_ Nyet!_ He needed to stay on task. He needed to get Matveys child back. Even if Matvey never forgave him, Even if Matvey left him….

(because I have no idea how this kind of stuff works and this girl is to lazy to get off her ass research adoption….we shall jump ahead a few hours. ^.^ )

" EH? What? Youre not bullshitting me?"

"No im not, and watch your mouth."

" Im..Im adopted? " Little Aurora jumped up and down excitedly.

" yes. Now pack up and be at the front in 10 minutes."

Aurora did as she was told and pulled a backpack out from under an old bed. She threw her clothes inside and a few other belongings. As soon as she was finished with that, she sprinted to the door. As soon as she saw who had adopted her, she froze in her tracks. _That's the guy from the carnival! _Aurora pointed an accusing finger at Ivan and grinned.

" Hey! Hey You! Tall guy! Prepare to be stunned amazed with how freaking amazing I am! " She laughed darkly.

**OMG! I did it! My longest chapter…I think….ANYWAY! WHOO! I did it! Time to bunker down and finish this thing!….but not now. And I am so so so soooo sorry I took so long. I just couldn't get into the flow of this chapter and almost every time I tried to write it, I couldn't think of anyting, TT_TT But…..I did it….? Tank you all SO much for your positive reviews~! And I know my formatting is a little weird…but…im getting better…yes? SO. Read and review please~! **

**Oh, and by the way Aurora = North Pole. She is my FC for that roleplay, and now I use her all the time~! Shes like a Prussia/Canada/Russia all in one. :3**

**Hope you enjoyed an I'll try to update quicker this time! **


	10. Chapter 10

_New chapter~! New Chapter~! New chapter~! :D_

_DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I only own the story and Aurora! ;)_

_Enjoy! ( watch out for the slight yaoi in this chapter~! )_

_**The car ride was nothing like the last one with Aurora. No. This time….was…really, really annoying. **_

_**The young girl ran her mouth for the whole time and ivan did his best to igonore her coments about his 'lager than life' nose. When they reached the hospital Aurora stopped talking momentarily to look at the hospital.**_

" _**you live HERE? " She sounded mildly disappointed.**_

"_**Nyet. This is where your papa is."**_

_**Aurora gasped dramatically. " I have TWO? " She seemed horrified, but Ivan could see that she was trying to keep a straight face.**_

"_**da."**_

" _**What does that mean?"**_

"_**yes."**_

"_**oh…" She climbed out of the car and readjusted her earmuffs. " well….Lets go see my other one!" She grinned up at Ivan. Who was standing behind her now. Which was odd….he was in the car not 10 seconds ago. She shrugged the thought of and grabbed hold of The side of Ivan's pant leg.**_

"_**Da…" Ivan walked into the hospital quickly, leaving Aurora behind a little. She blinked. **_

"_**Rude much?" she murmured and followed Ivan. Jogging to keep up with him, she pressed her hands to her earmuffs. She was becoming flushed and tired quickly. Ivan paid no mind to this and went straight to Matthews room.**_

_**Matthew was asleep. Ivan made his way over to the bed and tapped the boys shoulder lightly. Light violet eyes snapped open and met darker violet. The Canadian growled at Ivan and glared at him.**_

"_**what."**_

"_**I…um…Matvey….I have….well-"**_

"_**Is that him?" Aurora beamed at the blonde in the bed and ran up to the edge. " HI! Aurora the great here! And I guess I have the pleeeeeaa….pleasure…? Yeah. Pleasure! of meeting you?" she was bouncing up and down in excitement. Matthew started at her. He blinked at Ivan confused. Ivan merely smiled at him. **_

"_**That is our daughter da." Ivan smile faltered a when Matthews eyes clouded over. "Matve-" **_

_**Matthew grabbed the front of Ivan's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At this, Aurora was horrified. **_

"_**EWW!" Her face twisted into disgust and she backed away from the bed. " That's gross! Not while im here! don't do that when im here**_**! " She grabbed a stuffed bear off the bed and Shielded her face with it. The adults paid her no mind. Ivan melted into the kiss and his eyes closed. Matthew was leading the kiss and swept his tongue over Ivan's lips. **

**Aurora was having a small panic attack.**

" **You guys are so. GROSS! " She threw the bear at Ivan, it bounced off and landed on the floor. "I don't deserve this torture! This is child abuse! Ewww! Papa is eating Papas face off!" She backed herself against the wall and couldn't help a small trickle of blood come from her nose as she watched her fathers chew on each other **

**The kiss finally broke and both of the men smiled at each other, panting slightly.**

" **I…I…take it im forgiven Da…"**

"**Oui…je t'aime ... "**

" **you….aren't going to do that every time you see each other….right…?" The stunned little girl stared at her fathers with a look of horror and disgust on her face. Ivan shook his head 'no' and sat on the edge of the bed.**

**SHORT I KNOW! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE! -hides- But….yeah..im all over the place with this thing. T_T I Have a few days of summer school left.. YUSSS Im so happy! -cries- NOW I SHALL ANSWER A FEW REVEIWS KTHX.**

**Knightygirl: Thank you for reviewing, all reveiws are greatly appreciated. And about the italics in Ch. 1 …my computer is fucked and doesn't like my program…so…It's just messed up. And I **_**did**_** try to fix it, but…it didn't work. T_T And as for the plot…No. I don't have it figured out how Mattie got pregnant, but who cares? It's my fic! C**

**Bananasformonkeys: I like my lil Aurora too~ But im not sure how to go about the story now that she's there so soon. Ehe…**

**Redmapleleafinfall: I know my Grammar suck balls but im trying! And my formatting is kinda weird, but im still learning. XD Anywho…some of Auroras personality ( Meaning how cocky she can be ) Is baised off Prussia's. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and Thank you so much for reading! -gives you guize cookies- Im going to try, try, try to update quicker next time. X3 **


End file.
